Always here for you
by kittyk20
Summary: so much is happening in the lives of mitchie, shane, jason, nate, caitlyn and ella can their friendship get past everything that is happening or will they all fall apart rated T just to be safe r&r please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – get together**

Mitchie stared out the window of the diner wondering how in the world she found these crazy friends, she was sitting talking to Caitlyn and Ella. They had only just returned from honeymoon and already the girls wanted to know every little detail about where the famous Shane Gray would take his wife on holiday and what they spent their time doing.

'Earth to Mitchie' came Caitlyn's voicing causing Mitchie to jump 'where did you two go'  
'Caite relax there is plenty of time to fill you in' replied Mitchie. She glanced at her over excited friend suppressing a giggle at the incredulous look on her best friends face she then shot a glance at Ella  
'Ella what's wrong?' Mitchie asked. Ella was looking like she was bursting at the seems to say something but also seemed nervous at the same time.  
'Its nothing' she replied 'we're here to talk about you.'  
'Ella you can't fool me' challenged Mitchie 'spill the beans'  
'Ok' Ella said 'you know when you set Jason and I up on that blind date?' Ella replied.  
'Sure'  
'Well we got to talking and well we've decided to get married.

' that's' started Mitchie suddenly she felt very sick she made a quick departure for the bathroom followed closely by Caite and Ella  
'Mitch what's wrong' asked a very worried Ella The only reply she got was a frantic Mitchie trying to work out dates  
'Oh no, oh no, oh no' she screeched, running for the door  
'I need to get to a clinic now' Mitchie screamed  
'What's going on mitch?' Ella inquired  
'Well, I'm feeling sick, my boobs are tender and I haven't had my period in 3 months, and I'm scared out of my mind. HELP!' Shouted Mitchie  
'O... Ok... Le... Let's g... Go' both Caite and Ella stammered. As they left Caite kept shooting worried looks at Mitchie and having a silent argument with Ella, finally Ella spoke her thoughts  
'Mitch, your honeymoon was only 2 months long are you sure its what you think it is?' Ella asked attentively  
Mitchie stopped walking and glared at her 'you know Shane and I didn't have sex for the first time on our honeymoon' she snapped  
'When was the first time?' Caite asked quietly  
Mitchie sighed 'the night he asked me to marry him' she responded 'we knew that we would always want each other no matter what and we were saving ourselves for the perfect moment and that was it. Can we continue now?  
As they continued to walk for the first time since meeting Shane at camp rock 6 years ago she felt scared. She couldn't see how this was going to affect their relationship they had only been married for 2 months and this was a big step for them especially with Shane leaving on tour in 3 months. They had arrived at the clinic, they stepped up to the counter to a very shocked looking receptionist  
'Uhm, can I help you Mrs Gray?' She asked politely although bitterness covered her tone  
' Yes' Mitchie responded angrily 'I need to see a doctor right away'  
'Ok, fill this in and take a seat' replied the shocked lady  
Mitchie, Caite and Ella all took seats. In what felt like hours the doctor finally called Mitchie after half an hour  
'Mitchie Gray' called the doctor  
Mitchie's heart gave a flutter as she rose and followed the doctor into her room.  
'What seems to be the problem Mrs Gray?' She asked gently  
'I think I may be pregnant' Mitchie responded quietly  
'Ok let's take the test' she responed ever so gently with pity in her eyes. Mitchie felt like she was 5 again as the doctor drew blood and began testing it.  
'Ok dear will you come back in and see me tomorrow at 11 please?' The doctor asked 'Yes' replied Mitchie almost to quietly to be heard That night supper was a huge affair as Shane and Mitchie were having Caite, Ella, Jason and Nate, Mitchie was no longer interested in having everyone over anymore but it was to late to cancel as soon as the other 2 couples arrived Mitchie could tell caitlyn and Ella had let slip to their partners. Mitchie tried hard to be cheerful and congratulate Jason and Ella on their engagement and talk was mostly centered around how sad the boys were to be leaving their loves while they were on tour.  
Then it happened...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – the crushing world**

Mitchie was having a heart attack Ok she was over reacting  
'Mitchie what's wrong I just asked if Shane and you were planing on starting a family soon' Nate asked a note of panic in his voice  
'I'm fine' Mitchie snapped as she ran to the bathroom. "This isn't happening" she thought "I'm suppose to tell Shane not them" there was a silent knock on the door  
'Sweetheart, are you Ok? Shane's worried voice broke through her thoughts as she realized she was crying she sobbed loudly  
'Sweetheart?' Shane was really worried  
'I'm Ok, sorry just a little emotional' Mitchie quickly responded. 'I love you Shane, don't forget that'  
'I love you too baby' was all Shane said but Mitchie could hear the sadness in his voice. Mitchie got up and opened the door and threw herself into Shane's arms and they just stood there holding onto that moment not wanting to ever let go.

'Shane we would like to eat today you now' Nate shouted interrupting their perfect moment and the rest of the night progressed with nothing further mentioned of family's and babies

It was 10:45 and Mitchie was sitting patiently at the clinic with only Caite as company. Ella had to go sort out wedding food. Then it was time, as Mitchie sat waiting the doctor sighed  
'Well I guess your anxious to hear the results' she paused. 'well lets get to it, here are some vitamins to help you through all thi...'

'Wait does I am pregnant?' interrupted Mitchie

'Yes' replied the doctor. ''congratulations.'

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Mitchie gasped and ran.

When she looked again she was standing outside their home dreading what was coming next. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Shane?' she called hoping he wasn't there

'Mitch? I'm in the kitchen' came the unwelcome reply. Slowly she walked into the kitchen to see Shane preparing a feast.

'We need to talk, babe.' Mitchie spoke quickly and urgently, Shane seemed to hear the stress in her voice and stopped quickly to look at his wife.

'Mitchie whats wrong?' Shane asked gently. Mitchie opened and closed her mouth a few times before suddenly bursting into tears. Shane stood there stunned and then ran to comfort his distressed wife.

'Mitch what ever it is, we can work through it together' Shane spoke gently. 'you can talk to me'

'I... I... I know' she stammered. ' its just I didn't expect our marriage to start this way, Shane you need to know I didn't plan this but I'm... I'm pregnant' She sobbed. Shane sighed relieved he had been expecting far worse than that and suddenly Shane grabbed Mitchie and started dancing around the kitchen, Mitchie was stunned she couldn't understand.

'Uhm, Shane, aren't you angry with me?' Mitchie enquired.

'no, of course not sweetheart, I've wanted children for as long as I can remember, I'm so proud of you.' Shane responded excitedly 'I love you Mitchie' Mitchie sighed in relief just then there was a knock on the door and before either could respond, Caite walked in.

'Shane, Mitchie is go... oh there you are Mitchie, are you Ok?' Caite said rapidly out of breath 'are you Ok mitch?'

'Shane knows Caite I told him and we are going to take on the responsibility together' Mitchie replied smiling. This was the happiest Mitchie had felt since returning from their honeymoon 2 weeks ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Showers and births**

'SHANE ADAM GRAY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' screamed Mitchie 'how could you do this to me?' it had been 4 months since Mitchie had found out she was pregnant and now at 7 months pregnant she was finding it increasingly difficult to do every day chores not to mention being forced to go on tour with the boys was throwing her entire timing off thank goodness for caite and Ella now being allowed on tour with them Mitchie had 2 months left of her pregnancy and she didn't want to give birth while on tour she still had a nursery to prepare Ok so they had bought a lot of stuff for the nursery while on tour but it still needed to be set up in the actual nursery at home which couldn't be done while sitting on this bus for the last month. Thank goodness the next show was in there home and were therefore returning home for 3 days Mitchie just hoped that she could set up the nursery in that time.

'Mitchie, babe, its perfectly nor...' started Shane

'DON'T TELL ME ITS NORMAL' Mitchie screamed, then seeing the pain on Shane's face said in a very soft voice. 'I'm sorry Shane, I know it cant be hard living with me right now'

'don't worry Mitchie we have planned something for tonight to take your mind off things' he grinned knowing how she hates surprises 'now lets talk names we have not yet had time what are you thinking of?'

'what did I ever do to get such a caring wonderful husband like you, you know what would be even beter?' she smirked. 'you telling me what this surprise is?'

'not happening sweetheart' Shane grinned. 'now back to names?'

'well I was thinking I have quite a few so maybe I name then and you pick a favourite? She said In defeat knowing she would never win the argument and not in the mood for an argument anyway.

'Ok said Shane you name them' Shane answered

'well if its a boy I really like kyle, Cameron, Connor, and Edward and for a girl I really like Emily-Anne, Jane, Shene and Jessica, what do you think?' ratteled Mitchie, as Shane sat listening and then his response took Mitchie by surprise.

'what about Connor Mitchell if its a boy and Emily-Anne Shana if its a girl?' Shane grinned and suddenly Mitchie was kissing him she had never heard anything more perfect. Their baby had been very shy when it came to finding out what the sex was so they decided to keep it a secrete.

Mitchie was fast asleep as the bus pulled into California up to their home and Ella, Caite, Jason and Nate jumped off going to set up for Mitchi's surprise 2 hours later Caite was yelling.

'oi Mitchie wake up!' she screamed as Mitchie sat up she was very confused and disoriented.

'Shane put this over her eyes' Caite said as Shane put on the blindfold Caite was bouncing up and down. Shane then helped Mitchie out of the bus and lead her into the house which was filled with all Mitchi's friends and family, as Shane was untying the blindfold everyone yelled

'Surprise' they chorused Mitchie wanted to cry but fought back the tears.

'whats going on?' she asked stunned

'well, this my dear is your baby shower.' Shane replied smilling at how surprised Mitchie was

'can we open gifts first?' Caite squeeled Shane gave her a stern looking before replying

'Caite this is Mitchi's day let her decide' Shane said ending that discussion, 'mitch?'

'Uhm, Shane if you don't mind I would like you to sing to me, please?' Mitchie asked timidly

'of course sweetheart' Shane answered sweetly picked up his guitar and began to sing:

**we're done but its not over**

**we'll start it over again after the end of the day**

**it keeps getting better**

**don't be afraid we'll do it together**

**come on, come on you know**

**it's your time to move, it's my time to move**

**come on, come on let go**

**leave it all behind your past and mine**

**gone are the days of summer**

**we couldn't change it if we tried**

**why would we want to, lets go were we got to**

**our paths will cross again**

**it's never the same tomorrow**

**and tomorrows never clear**

**so come on, come on you know**

**our time, our time is here**

**we know but we're not certain**

**how can we be, how can we see whats ahead**

**the road keeps on turning**

**and all we can do is travel each day to the next**

**come on come on you know**

**it's your time to move, it's my time to move**

**come on, come on let go**

**leave it all behind your past and mine**

**gone are the days of summer**

**we couldn't change it if we tried**

**so come on, come on, come on**

**come on, come on, come on**

**so come on, come on you know**

**our time, our time is here**

Shane looked up grinning but what he saw startled him Mitchie was silently crying.

'baby are you Ok?' Shane asked worried

'I'm sorry, I'm fine, that was so beautiful my darling.' Mitchie smiled weakly and then the fun and games began Mitchie was dressed into an oversized baby grow given a dummy and forced to eat out of a potty she was laughing so much that the time just flew by Shane was glad to see Mitchie smiling again he hadn't seen a true smile in over a month. Before they knew it was 10 pm and everyone was leaving. As Mitchie and Shane were getting into bed still smilling she turned to Shane,

'thank you so much your the best thing thats ever happened to me, I love you Shane' she giggled 'this baby will have the best father in the world' she then closed her eyes and fell fast asleep

before they knew it 2 months had flown by and mitchie's due date was fast approaching they were still on tour but had all the necessary things incase the baby arrived before their last show on Friday it was december 20th and the group all spent a day relaxing before their show the following night in Las Vegas. They spent the day on the beach, Mitchie feeling very awkward with her huge tummy after that they went to a busy restaurant for lunch where they were all very annoyed with the fans approaching and asking for autographes when all of a sudden it happened, there was a sharp pain in Mitchie's tummy this cant be happening my due date is still a week ago she thought and there it was again sharper and more intense than the first.

'SHANE!' Mitchie screamed and he looked at his wife in alarm but she could barely talk but she managed one simple word which Shane understood perfectly well.

'baby' Mitchie gasped and Shane had her up in his arms in one swift movement and was running towards the bus, the others following as quickly behind.

'drive' Shane snapped at the driver 'hospital now, it's Ok Mitchie we going to get you help, I promise I will stop the pain, I love you Mitchie' he closed his eyes wishing he could stop the pain, he didn't like to see the love of his life squirming in pain. What was taking the driver so long to get to the hospital? He looked around at his brothers and friends Jason was trying to comfort Ella who was looking terrified Caite for once was speachless and Nate was trying to look any where but at Mitchie who looked so vulnerable.

Finally after what felt like many days they were finally at the hospital rushing into the delivery room, Mitchie looked up from her bed with tears in her eyes, Shane kissed her forehead

'don't worry sweetheart it'll be over soon and we'll have a beautiful baby I hope he or she looks just like you,' he knew he was rambling but he had to keep talking he knew he had to do anything to keep her mind off the pain all to soon the doctor was telling her to push

'Shane please give me your hand' Mitchie cried and then she was screaming and trying to push it was 2:30am when finally Mitchie relaxed and the doctor looked up

'congratulations Mr and Mrs Gray you have a beautiful baby girl' the doctor said and handed over the most beautiful baby girl either of them had ever seen. And then all to soon the baby was taken away to be tested and Mitchie was wheeled to another room. Jason, Nate, Caite and Ella came in to see how Mitchie was doing. And walking in on Shane hugging Mitchie and Mitchie crying.

'I am so proud of you baby, she is beautiful' Shane told Mitchie

'Uhm.. guys?' Nate had spoken bringing them back to reality. 'what happened?

'Mitchie just gave birth to the most beautiful baby in the world' Shane answered with a gleeful expression he was just over the moon.

'aaw thats great man' Jason exclaimed

'wow dude thats the best news ever' Nate echoed

'oh my gosh' screamed Caite

'shh Caite' whisperes Ella pointing at Mitchie who had passed out from exhaustion after being up since 5am the previous morning. The doctor then rolled in the new addition to the Gray family.

'guys I would like you all to meet Emily-Anne Shana grey' Shane said proudly

Mitchie was in hospital for 2 days after having the baby and unfortunatly missing connect3's last show but she was just happy to be taking the baby home to her permanent home nothing could be more perfect at the moment


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – time for more**

Mitchie couldn't believe that 5 days had passed since the birth of their baby girl and she couldn't believe how happy she was. She lay in bed on Christmas morning thinking about how so much has happened since first meeting Shane,

**flashback:**

I knew that I had to lie if I wanted to be popular I was just so scared that if I knew that every one found out my mom was a cook no one would want to be friends with me and then I saw him, Shane Gray, but he had one serious attitude problem but she knew beneath that hard exterior was a really nice guy, she met him for the first time in the kitchen and they became good friends until her secret was revealed by Tess Tyler, now a really good friend, and she thought it was all over until he heard her sing at final jam and realized she was the one he was looking for and from that moment everything was a fairytale

**end flashback**

her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She quickly got dressed wondering where Shane and Emily-anne were. As she walked downstairs she was greeted by a beautiful living room.

'Shane? How did you get all this done over night?' Mitchie asked. She then stopped dead, because staring back at her was Shane, Ella, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, Tess and her mom all wearing big smiles

'Merry Christmas' everyone chorused. And Shane walked over and kissed her passionately. Today was going to be fantastic.

'time for presents' squeeled caitlyn, looking so excited throwing a present to Shane, Nate and Jason and carefully giving Ella a small package and Mitchie two large boxes. As Mitchie unwrapped the first box inside was a beautiful picture frame with a picture of the 6 of them taken at camp rock. She couldn't explain how she felt about it all she knew was she loved it.

'my turn' Shane exclaimed placing his brand new guitar next to his chair. Mitchie was surprised when he handed her a tiny box inside was a beautiful ring engraved with the words 'my love will burn stronger when you are near' she couldn't take her eyes of it she looked up with tears in her eyes,

'guys I'm so sorry I didn't get you guys anything with everything that hap...' Mitchie began

'babe, don't worry about it' Shane cut her off. By now only Nate had his presents left. He threw a small box to everyone and then turned to Caitlyn,

'I know this isn't my sort of thing but I thought this was the perfect time' Nate declared before anyone could open there gifts before they knew what was happening Nate was kneeling in front of Caitlyn he opened the box in his hands

'caitlyn will you marry me?' Nate declared. Caitlyn was so shocked that she just stared at him with her mouth hanging open,

'oh Nate,' she replied ' I... I would be...honoured' and then everyone was rejoicing, there were going to be 2 wedding in the new year no one could think of a better new year.

Three weeks had now passed and Mitchie was now seeing very little of Ella, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason due to all the wedding plans going on but Mitchie understood. Her and Shane were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door Mitchie quickly went to answer and standing before her was the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

'uhm, hi could I please speak to Shane Gray?' this woman enquired.

'I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?' Mitchie snapped at her

'I'm an old family friend' she responed. Mitchie didn't believe her but went to get Shane anyway. Shane was at the door for a full ten minutes before he returned looking slightyly scared

'babe whats wrong?' Mitchie asked looking at his face and feeling very worried.

'baby I didn't know that girl' Shane answered looking ant where but at Mitchie and she knew he was lying and she wanted to know the truth.

'Shane Adam Gray!' Mitchie snapped and he knew he had been caught. 'you tell me who she is and you tell me right now!'

'babe honestly its nothing to worry about she just wants to ruin my life but I promise I wont let her' Shane answered. 'I dated her before I became famous and when I became famous she swore that she would ruin me and any future relationships if I didn't take her back, and I refused to take her back, Mitchie I love you.' then there was another knock at the door and Mitchie got up annoyed that Shane had never mentioned her before. There at the door was the exact same girl.

'I'm going to shag your husband.' she snapped and walked away before Mitchie could even respond. Mitchie slowly turned and walked back to the living room she wasn't going to let this women get to her.

2 weeks later Mitchie was really starting to get annoyed everywhere she looked this women was trying to get close to Shane and one day she couldn't take it anymore

'SHANE' She snapped 'if you don't get rid of this women I'm going to loose it'

'I'm sorry baby, I'll see what I can do, I love you.' Shane said as calmly as he could 'right I have to go out quick, will you watch em?'

'of course.' Mitchie responded. And Shane left he knew he had to do something about Kelly and soon so he did the only thing he could he went to the police station and started processing his application for a restraining order against Kelly, being a rock-star really had its perks.

2 hours later he returned home to see Mitchie and Emily-anne fast asleep on the couch. He knew his wife would be proud of him he was really sick of Kelly and her nonsense. And now he didn't have to worry about her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – wedding bells**

The new year was going to be so hectic, planning 2 weddings Jason and Ella were getting married in march and Nate and caitlyn were getting married in April they sure didn't want to wait. And due to the fact that Mitchie was the only married person they knew both decided on Mitchie being the maid-of-honour with so much work to do Mitchie couldn't believe it was march already and Jason and Ella were getting married it had already been arranged, every one would be having supper with Shane and Mitchie and then Ella and Caitlyn would be sleeping at Mitchie and Shane's house.

_Ring ring..._

'I'll get it sexy' cried Mitchie before getting up to go to the door she was so happy that both Ella and caitlyn found someone to be happy with just like she was happy with Shane. She just hoped nothing could ruin there days. She opened there and standing before her was her 4 best friends and all with the most goofy grins on their faces.

'hey guys' Mitchie couldn't help but giggle 'come on in, just please keep it down Em is sleeping' and she stood out of the way to allow her brothers-in-law and friends in. she really couldn't believe that her 2 best friends would soon really be friends. The 5 of them went into the lounge so see even Shane smiling, Mitchie walked over to him and sat down on the floor between his legs while Jason and Ella curled up on the love seat and Nate and caitlyn were sitting on the 2 seater all cuddled up together.

'Ok guys I know this is really a last minute decision' Ella suddenly spoke, 'but I have a huge favour to ask connect 3?'

'shoot Ella' Shane responded

'well I was wondering if connect 3 could play at my wedding just like you had at yours Shane' Ella replied and was quickly met with an awkward silence ' you don't have to sing the same song I just thought it was...' Ella was cut off

'of course Ella' both Nate and Shane responded and then fell to the floor laughing the boys always thought along the same lines and it was scary at times but tonight the the house was so full of excitement no one really cared as they sat there laughing all worries forgotten for the time being what could possibly go wrong.

'well we better get going got a lot to practice for tomorrow' Shane said finally managing to stop laughing as all the boys stood up kissing there loves, if any one was looking through the windows they would see nothing but 6 people so in love that nothing could break them apart. And then the boys were gone.

'well girls we should be going to bed we have a big day tomorrow' Mitchie finally spoke ' Ella your in the room next to the music studio and caitlyn your on the other side of her' Mitchie said leading upstairs to the 3rd floor Mitchie had told Shane before getting married that she didn't want to live like a rock star his only condition was that they had a big house and she could decorate it. She walked into her room peaked in at Emily fast asleep she was proud of her daughter 3 months old and already sleeping through the night. Mitchie quickly got out of her clothes and into a pair of sweats and one of Shane's shirts which she always wore when he was away from home. As she lay down she suddenly felt very tired and knew that next month it would be the same story what she didn't know was how entirely different the 2 weddings would be. She felt the sleep wash over her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning she woke to Emily crying and Ella staring at her.

'morning sleepy head' beamed Ella

"wow El, what time is it?' Mitchie asked half wishing she could go back to sleep

' its 8am' Ella said proudly 'now lets get to work'. The morning flew by in a whirl wind of excitement, there were flowers and make-up, dresses and tuxedos, seating arrangments, catering staff to deal with but yet Ella was very much at ease, she wore a single strap dress with a full length body in peach her train was long and elegant she looked perfect and Mitchie just hoped Nate would see how lucky he was. Emily would be sitting with Mitchie's mom as both Mitchie and Shane would be standing up by the alter alongside Ella and Jason. Before anyone knew it the wedding planner was walking in saying 5 minutes and we had to hurry our way downstairs to begin our way down the aisle as we walked I could see the paparazzi standing outside the chapel trying to get a glimpse of the bride before the doors were close. It felt like only 5 minutes but the wedding went on for over an hour when they Finally went of to the reception Mitchie, caitlyn, Shane and Jason drove with the new Mr and Mrs Gray as they made up the wedding party for photos and finally they were walking into the reception hall as the DJ announced there arrival there were hugs awaiting all of them as Nate turned to Ella took her hand and led her onto the dance floor to their very first dance as husband and wife.

'and now we have a surprise' the DJ announced 'connect 3 will be playing a new song they have been working on for us' the noise was so loud that Mitchie could barely hear Shane say goodbye as she wished him luck. The hall went dark as the music began to play. Nate on drums, Jason on guitar back-up singer and Shane with the microphone'

'and now this song goes out to the new married couple' Shane shouted to the crowd. And began to sing

_woah!_

_c'mon!_

_You ready?_

_Here we go!_

_First day at school_

_I was trying to play it cool  
chillin with my friends trying to pretend_

_that I didn't notice you_

_three rows down second to the left_

_your big brown eyes and your brand new dress_

_right then I saw my dream come true(yeah)_

_Cause my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
I can't let go my heart says WOAH!  
Girl I gotta let you know_

I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time its a crime  
I can't deny its true  
Cause I got this awesome amazing crazy Kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you

On the bus ride home  
I saw you were alone  
So I took my chance asked you to the dance  
And prayed you wouldn't say no!

Ohh, I just cant wait for Friday night Gonna hold your hand when the time is right Can't help but let my feeling show(yeah) I'm gonna walk you home talk on the phone tell ya how I'm feelin when we're all alone gonna jump and shout sing it out loud girl you no there'll be no doubt I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you and though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do on my mind all the time its a crime I cant deny its true cause I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you crazy crazy crush on you woo!  
hey ya!  
crazy kinda crush on you!

cause my knees got weak  
knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldnt find the words to speak  
I cant let go my heart says WOAH!  
girl I gotta let you know

Cuz I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
on my mind all the time its a crime  
I cant deny its true  
cause I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you!

crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you! 

they finished and it was magical, the perfect start to a wonderful life together. At this point in time no one saw the dangers coming as next it was caitlyns wedding, Nate had prepared a surprise for her but would she ever get it?

As the day drew to a close Ella and Jason left for their 2 month honeymoon with out a care in the world hoping to return to a new addition to the Gray family as Caitlyn become another Mrs Gray.

The wedding was tomorrow and caitlyn was becoming a nervous wreck hoping her secrete wouldn't come out tomorrow or ever for that no matter. They all woke up to a glorious day. As every one was getting ready they were oblivious to caitlyns stress. finally it was time to start the long walk down the aisle, Mitchie went first followed by caitlyns sister and then the bride walked down the aisle looking absolutly magnificent as she stood there looking at Nate a smile finally spread across her face as all fears were left behind nothing would make her happyer than finally being Mrs Gray, then the doors flew open as every one looked to see who the late comer was, as caitlyn felt her heart drop she couldn't believe he was here.

**A/N who is this new comer? And why is caitlyn so afraid of him? What is she hiding? Hope you all like my story. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – stressful times**

'what are you doing here Anthony?' screeched caitlyn she couldn't believe this was happening on her wedding day no one could find out about this not with so much stress coming up with the boys planning there next tour and her little baby bump that she wanted to reveal after the wedding but she couldn't if Anthony was going to ruin it all for her.

'whats wrong baby? Don't want me ruining your big day?' Anthony grinned all he ever wanted was caitlyn and he was going to have her no matter what he watched as her face went white like she had seen a ghost. 'thought I was dead didn't you?, oh no I was just waiting, bidding my time if you will, knowing I would eventually catch up to you' he sneered 'and here I am'

caitlyn fainted as everybody stared at the new comer shocked and Nate was kneeling next to caitlyn wondering who this guy was. He picked her up bridal style and began to run back down the aisle with her but this new arrival was in his way.

'move' he shouted but this guy stood his ground.

'don't you want to hear what happened between us?' Anthony asked. 'to bad I'm going to tell you anyway' he sneered looking at the panic on Nate's face 'it was a cold night and caitlyn over there was stuck on the side of the road as I was driving past' he looked up to see Nate's expression probably remembering the night all to well it had been the night of there biggest fight ever. 'I stopped to help the poor girl out as tears were rolling down her cheeks, I asked what was wrong and she replied through sobs telling me that her boyfriend was someone famous and she couldn't handle him getting so much attention all the time and that they had a huge fight about it and he might break up with her, I listened to the poor girl pour her heart out to me and I couldn't see why any one would want to hurt such a beautiful girl' he looked up again and noticed the girl starting to wake up but continued, ' I took her back to my place and made her a strong cup of coffee and allowing her to cry herself out. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and I saw sorrow in them I knew I had to make her forget her problems so I leaned in and kissed her she was very reluctant at first but then she allowed herself to be swept of her feet by me, we made love that night and was a first of many more nights to come. Eventually she approached me telling me we had to stop as she was planning to marry this guy who had broke her heart so many months before he hadn't asked her yet but she knew it would be soon, and I couldn't let that happen, but she disaapeard and I had to find out were she had gone and then I read it in all of the papers that today there would be a marriage of Nate Gray and Caitlyn Gellar and this is were I had to come so here I stand informing you of your fiancé deceit and showing you the the true caitlyn Gellar.' he finished his story and looked into Nate's face where I saw pain which was quickly replaced by anger. What was going on this couldn't be right, could it?

Both males looked down at caitlyn who was still lying in Nate's arms but wide awake she looked horrified and seeing that caitlyn was awake he hastely put her down and walked back up the aisle to where his brother Shane was standing looking disgusted

'I cant do this, I know I pushed her to it but I need time to get over this story, please tell everyone the wedding is off' Nate said to his brother.

'wait Nate, please don't do this I can explain!' caitlyn shouted with sorrow in her eyes she cant believe what was happening and the looks of fury on everyone s face including shane and Mitchie she needed someone to believe her that was not what had happened Anthony was a monster how could this be happening she didn't even have a chance to defend herself.

'Mitchie' she squeeked knowing she was her only hope, she loved Nate and would do anything to protect him and that was why she hid this from him all these months she knew it would tear him apart

'not now caite, we need to go see if Nate is ok' Mitchie shot at her, as caitlyns world came crumbling down around her and she fell onto the floor in a crumpeled heap knowing her life was over.

Everyone was shocked after the disaster that ripped Nate apart, caitlyn was still in hospital in a comatose state 1 month after the wedding and no body knew if she was going to make it out alive, that was a really big blow to Nate he would go to visit her everyday, he would sit next to her talking about how he loved her so much but wasn't ready to forgive her or himself just yet. It was on this day 2 days before Ella and Jason would return from honeymoon that she finally woke up looking around her she didn't know how long she had been in here but she could quite clear remember what had happened as she broke down into tears realizing that there was no one around she knew that Nate and Shane had to probably work but she thought Mitchie would at least be here and she didn't know if Jason and Ella were even back from honeymoon yet, she felt so alone, the nurse then walked in holding a clipboard and as she looked up she saw the two watery eyes looking back at her.

'I'll be right back' she exclaimed happing and left. Oh great shes going to call all my friends and tell them I'm awake she thought to herself, but was very surprised when the nurse returned followed by Mitchie who looked very tired.

'caitlyn?' she whispered she looked like she had been sleeping at the hospital but caitlyn was very sure if she had been.

'hey mitch,' caitlyn said sadly. 'you look exhausted'

'yeah i've been sleeping here for the last week, so that the boys knew you wouldn't be alone when you woke.' Mitchie responded talking to her feet rather than caitlyn.

'mitch, can I please explain to you what really happened the night I met Anthony? I know if you believe me you'll get Nate to see.' caitlyn sobbed.

'I don't think it's such a good idea caite, you and Nate need to sort it out but I don't think he's ready yet, that was a big blow cheating on Nate.' Mitchie sighed caitlyn needed to get her best friend back so she began to explain anyway she watched as Mitchie's face turned from disbelief to understanding and then to anger and then to pitty.

'oh, I'm so sorry' gasped Mitchie 'why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you'

'I know but I was scared mitch.' sobbed caitlyn and in that she knew her friend was telling the truth but the problem was making Nate believe her, Nate tended to be very stubborn at times.

Mitchie left caitlyn that night not really knowing how or what she was going to say to Nate or Shane when she got home she knew Nate would be there as he had been spending the last three weeks at their place, she took out her keys and opened the door to the smell of pizza as she was walking into the kitchen she noticed something different instead of the 2 people she had been expecting there were 3, 2 males and 1 female, the female rubbing her hands all over Nate.

'what the hell is going on here?' Mitchie threw at both Nate and Shane.

'oh, uhm, yea. Well since my ex-fiancé cheated on me and all I thought it was time to move on' Nate replied softly

'ok, you bimbo get out of my house and you two we need to talk' Mitchie snapped, 'NOW!'

she watched as this stupid chick left the house and then she turned and gave Nate a fierce glare Nate and Shane knew it was wrong to bring Nate's new girlfriend home so soon but Nate was still very torn up over caitlyn and this was just his way of getting back at her.

'caite didn't do what you think she did' Mitchie told the two males standing in front of her.

'oh really?' Nate looked sceptical. 'and let me guess she came to you in a dream and told you this? What are you doing home anyway? Thought you would still be with her incase she woke up?'

'as I matter of fact I was with her when she woke up' Mitchie snapped at him she was so pissed with Nate at the moment.

'why are you only telling me this now?' snapped Nate.

'because you need to listen to what I have to say first!' Mitchie retorted she was really get annoyed with the way Nate spoke to her like a child sometimes even though he was closer to being a child then she was by a few months

'I thought you would be pleased to know that caitlyn never cheated on you' Mitchie began and she could already see that it was a lost cause .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – the truth**

'Nate stop freaking out' Mitchie shouted at him as she saw that all to familiar face of Nate panicking. She couldn't take the pain that was clear on Nate's face and she couldn't take it anymore she wanted her playful little brother-in-law back and she knew he would only be happy when Caitlyn was back by his side and she really needed him to listen. Shane was looking at her as if he had fallen in love with her all over again.

'tell me what she said to you' Nate practically screamed at Mitchie but she didn't blame him.

'thats my wife your screaming at Nate' there was a fire burning in his eyes one Mitchie hadn't seen since that first summer at camp and Nate quickly lowered his voice

'please can we go see her I need to hear what really happened' Nate exclaimed impatiently.

'Nate when I left the hospital she was sleeping its going to have to wait till tomorrow' Mitchie sighed knowing full well that he would be up very early in the morning to go see her.

'ok we will go tomorrow then, I want to have this all sorted out before Jason and Ella return the day after that' he sighed admitting defeat he had no other choice but to drag his feet up the stairs. Mitchie and Shane followed suit up to there room were Mitchie picked up Emily and lay down in bed falling asleep cuddling her beautiful baby and thinking how very soon she would have a cousin.

She woke up early the next morning to Emily wriggling in her arms and a loud bang on their bedroom door. For the first time in she didn't know how long she was sleeping peacefully just to be awoken by Nate. Mitchie could already see this was going to be a very long and tearful day.

'Nate relax buddy' Mitchie snapped through the door before opening it. 'I know that you still love her but don't rush her to tell you, ok?' she glared at Nate who just should there nodding.

It took them 2 hours to have every one dressed and the baby bag packed. Nate was trying to look any where but at Mitchie and Shane before saying 'please guys what ever you do don't leave me alone with her, please? Mitchie had never seen Nate look so vulnerable. They got in the car and soon were standing outside caitlyns room as they opened the door and peaked inside they saw her sitting up eating breakfast looking very miserable. 'hey cate' Mitchie announced there presence.

'hey, come in' caite replied 'I so hate hospital food and they wont let me go...' she stopped as she just noticed Nate standing there.

'hey I thought you would like to tell me the story yourself you don't have to if you don't want to but mitch and Shane aren't leaving' he said to her and she sighed she knew she had to get it over with.

'thank you for coming, please don't interrupt me,' cait sighed ' it all began that night you left me outside the movie house I was crying in the snow and getting so cold I saw approaching and tried to get his attention which worked' she paused as she had began to sob Mitchie sat down next to her rubbing her back as she continued 'Anthony pulled over I had known him from school so I was glad to see a familiar face, I asked him to take me home but he said that I needed to rest first' caitlyn began to cry.

She managed to calm herself enough to carry on 'so he took me to his place and made me some coco to calm me down I started feeling out of it like I was going to pass out and then he was kissing me, I tried to push him off but I was to weak' suddenly caitlyn was over come with tears and unable to continue for the time being.

Mitchie just strocked caitlyns back feeling so sorry for her best friend and was unable to see her best friend in so much pain, she looked down at caitlyn and asked, 'do you mind if I continue caite?' her friend looked up at her and begging her with her eyes as she really couldn't bring herself to speak anymore.

Mitchie picked up where caitlyn left off 'Anthony promised he could give her the world and then took her to his room that was the first night he raped while she lay there helpless nit being able to even fight due to the drug he slipped into her coco he warned her the next morning that if she told anybody he would twist it to make it sound like she went to him and jumped him and he said that she better come back once a week to continue this fashion and if she didn't he would expose her' at that Nate held up his hand he had heard enough to realise that he was the idiot for believing this idiot and he knew caitlyn was what he would want for the rest of his life.

In the end everything worked out for the 3 couples, 3 brothers and 3 best friend and nothing would ever come in between them ever again.

**A/N: sorry guys i know not the best fanfiction but its my first i promise the next one will be better. sorry about the bad ending**


End file.
